


Sibling's cover for each other

by ThomasssShelby



Category: Peaky Blinders (TV)
Genre: Big brother tommy shelby, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:21:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24002017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThomasssShelby/pseuds/ThomasssShelby
Summary: Feet ached, muscles had long started to burn as you weaved through the back alleys that made up Small Heath, in a desperate attempt to find the one house you needed. Each breath had started to become slightly more painful with each quick step you took, your body desperately needs more oxygen. Winding through the cobbled streets, pigeons flying away from sudden impacts of your feet on the ground, steady thumps of your feet drowned out the thumping of your heart. Glancing to your right you saw the back gate that you were soon to burst through, before grasping at the handle of the back door. Carefully you stood, trying to steady your gasps for air whilst waiting for the shade of rose to leave your cheeks. However, this silence was soon disturbed by your brother, slamming the back door open, wielding his favourite gun, aimed directly at your chest. A thankful gasp left the both of your lips as he dragged you into the house, glancing around to see if any other member of the family were around.“Whatever happens next T, i was here for the past 30  minutes” each word spoken was surrounded by pants for breaths as your brother just smirked, nodding slowly.
Relationships: Tommy Shelby/Reader, Tommy Shelby/You
Kudos: 42





	Sibling's cover for each other

Feet ached, muscles had long started to burn as you weaved through the back alleys that made up Small Heath, in a desperate attempt to find the one house you needed. Each breath had started to become slightly more painful with each quick step you took, your body desperately needs more oxygen. Winding through the cobbled streets, pigeons flying away from sudden impacts of your feet on the ground, steady thumps of your feet drowned out the thumping of your heart. Glancing to your right you saw the back gate that you were soon to burst through, before grasping at the handle of the back door. Carefully you stood, trying to steady your gasps for air whilst waiting for the shade of rose to leave your cheeks. However, this silence was soon disturbed by your brother, slamming the back door open, wielding his favourite gun, aimed directly at your chest. A thankful gasp left the both of your lips as he dragged you into the house, glancing around to see if any other member of the family were around.

“Whatever happens next T, i was here for the past 30 minutes” each word spoken was surrounded by pants for breaths as your brother just smirked, nodding slowly.

The two of you shared a different relationship compared to the rest of the family. Arguments that filled the whole street with deafening screams, the whole area knowing it would the two of you have yet another disagreement. Yet the more you argued, the more you started to rely on each other, Tommy needed you to ground him, whilst you needed him to push you to be better than the rest.

Leaning against the door frame, Tommy couldn't help but stare as you played with his son, teaching him new letters and sounds whilst playing with the wooden train he loved. He knew that you had no doubt found a new way to annoy Linda, the two of you hadn’t gotten off to the best start, so know it was a small war between the grown women and a 14-year-old child.

Charles's giggles reached Tommy’s ears as he saw you tickling his son, your soft giggles sounded great paired with higher pitch giggles of his son. As much as the world knew, Tommy had one child and that was Charlies, but his relationship with you was much more father-daughter than one shared by siblings. He was your judge and jury, the doctor who tended to your wounds when you fell, the man who helped repair your broken heart, the tutor for school, teaching you maths whilst doing the books. You weren’t just his baby sister, you were so much more, more than anyone perhaps could comprehend. Out of all his siblings, you where his ride or die and everyone knew it.

“You little devil” the sudden loud noise startled Charlie, causing his eyes to fill with tears, a meltdown inevitable. That was until you picked him up, rocking him slowly whilst you walked to the window, showing him all the people passing by. Minor trouble from Arthur would be the best outcome of the showdown that was about to happen as a green-haired Linda stood centre stage.

Instinctively your eyes glanced to Tommy, hoping your big brother wasn’t mad if he was there was no way of stopping a screaming lecture delivered by Arthur. But if Tom wasn’t mad, he would take you and Charles back to his house, claiming that you needed to get the smog of small heath out of your system.

Thankfully, your brother's eyes had a slight twinkle in them, he tells that he was amused meaning no lecture from Arthur for you. Linda had been giving you talking to this whole time, completely oblivious to the fact that Tommy was now smiling, oblivious to the telling look that you were not in trouble.

“Linda, she’s being here for the past 40 minutes playing with Charles and doing maths with me”

Sending a small nod in Tommy’s direction, a silent thank you for covering your butt and putting out Linda’s fire. With a large huff and a few grumbles, Linda soon retreated through the backdoor, presumably to hide her now green hair from any wandering eyes. Watching Linda leave your smile could no longer hide, neither could the need to hug your brother. Silence settled over the house as Tommy brought both you and Charlie close, allowing you to bury you head into his chest, forever being thankful for him. You didn’t know it, but Tommy could swear he was holding onto the most important things ever, the two people he loved more than anything and anyone else.


End file.
